


He Wasn't Prepared

by MotherOfOompaLoompas



Series: Wayne Pack Interactions [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Jason Todd is Robin, Nesting, Protective Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherOfOompaLoompas/pseuds/MotherOfOompaLoompas
Summary: When he had heard that Bruce had picked up another kid, it had hurt. Bruce replaced him. But when he heard that there was a new Robin flying at Batman’s side, he was furious. That was his name, his colors, and Bruce had no right to give away what was his.So he went to the manor to confront Bruce and his replacement.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Wayne Pack Interactions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779694
Comments: 3
Kudos: 501





	He Wasn't Prepared

It had gotten rough between him and Bruce once Dick had grown into a full alpha, so he had left. He couldn’t deal with Bruce and didn’t want to push whatever was left of their relationship past the breaking point.

When he had heard that Bruce had picked up another kid, it had hurt. Bruce replaced him. But when he heard that there was a new Robin flying at Batman’s side, he was furious. That was his name, his colors, and Bruce had no right to give away what was his.

So he went to the manor to confront Bruce and his replacement.

That’s how he came face to face with Jason, no buffer in sight. 

Bruce and Alfred were yet to be seen, and he was facing that person he had come to hate. He was prepared to be angry. He wanted to hurt the kid who took his parents’ name for him and claimed it as his own.

He wasn’t prepared to face the obviously underfed child, all bones and sharp edges, who was reading peacefully on the sofa in the family room.

He wasn’t prepared to look at this kid and think  _ pup. _

He wasn’t prepared for the overwhelming need to take this unpresented pup and hide him away in the nest that was hidden deep in the manor, and protect him with his life.

He wasn’t prepared to fight his instincts, so he followed them.

“What the fuck?!” Jason shouted as he was lifted from the couch and over Dick’s shoulder. Dick took care to grab the book Jason had been reading as well as the blanket that had been draped across his lap.

“Who the hell are you?! Let go of me! What are you doing!” Jason continued to shout as he fought against Dick.

Not wanting the pup to work himself into panic, Dick relaxed his grip so that Jason slid down, and Dick was now gripping his hip close to his own with one arm. Before Jason could take advantage of this new position to escape, Dick used his other hand to scruff the pup.

Jason instantly when limp.

With Jason quiet and compliant the rest of the way, Dick was quickly able to make his way through the manor and past the heavy fortifications to enter the nest, the heart of the Wayne Den.

Dick gently placed the limp pup on the mattress-like floor, placing his book and blanket nearby before moving on to gather nesting supplies from the shelves that bordered the room.

“You’re Dick Grayson,” Jason spoke up, still slurred as he fought off the effects of the scruffing.

It was the only logical conclusion as only packmates could scruff one another, and Dick was the only Wayne pack member who was unknown to Jason, he was the only option for the stranger who had broken into their den.

“Yeah, I am.” The original Robin looked over at Jason, who had yet to regain control of his limbs and move from the position he was placed in. “You’re Bruce’s new pup, Jason.”

“Yeah.”

It was silent as Dick finished gathering blankets and scented items.

He came back over to Jason and began building the nest around him, making it large enough for the both of them.

“Why are you here?” Jason questioned.

“I was hoping to see Bruce, maybe get some of Alfred’s cooking? Are they here?”

“Nah, Bruce is at a League meeting, and Alfred left to run some errands.”

That startled Dick. “They left you here? Alone?” Had Bruce honestly left a pup alone in the manor? Without supervision or defense? He could have hurt himself or someone could break into the Wayne Den. He could have been taken.

Jason bristled at his tone. “Yeah? So? I can take care of myself.”

“You’re a pup,” Dick argued in a flat tone.

“Survived on the streets alone for years. I can stay home alone in the most well defended house in the world.” This was followed by an eye roll.

This only served to make Dick more agitated. “You’re the Wayne  _ pup _ . You are to be cherished and looked after. Loved and protected.” Dick finished constructing the nest and leaned his upper body over Jason so that he held himself up with an arm on either side of the pup’s head. “If Bruce fails to protect you, the duty falls to me.” Dick’s alpha growl had begun to slip into his speech.

Jason’s neck twitched and his eyes averted, an instinctual reaction as his body recognised Bruce's second and moved to submit.

“As Bruce has failed to look after you properly, I will watch over you.”

With that, Dick moved into a partial sitting position against the edge of the nest, and faced the door. He pulled Jason into his lap, and after a few moments, the pup relaxed into the hold of one of his pack alphas.

And if Bruce came home to see his two sons snuggling in the nest together, well, no one had to know that the Bat had a soft side.


End file.
